


Sacrifices We Make

by PhoenixWolf14



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Elena saves Damon, F/M, Klaus blood doesnt work, Sacrifice, Spoilers for Season 2, Werewolf Elena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWolf14/pseuds/PhoenixWolf14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 2X22, after Katherine has given the cure to Damon.<br/>What happens after the cure doesnt work and the only way to save Damon has life changing affects on Elena? Will he let her save him? <br/>Will she be willing to make the sacrifice to save Damon? What will happen to Elena?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This story is based on the characters out of the Vampire Diaries books by L.J.Smith and the tv show created by Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson.  
>  All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringment intended.

CHAPTER 1

Elena pov

It's been at least an hour since Katherine gave Damon the cure, so why was he getting worse? At first we thought he was getting better, but now he is decreasing rapidly.  
He keeps seeing me as Katherine, he is hallucinating worse now and for longer periods of time. Now, it's been about 20 minutes of nothing happening so Im gonna start  
researching to see if there is any other cures. There isnt. At least not what I can see but there is no chance in hell im gonna stop looking.

 

No-one pov

"..Ele..na.. ju..just give it" cough "up. There is no.." cough "..cure." Damon managed to get out through bloody coughs. He was running out of time  
and they both knew it. Only he had accepted it, she hadnt. 

"NO! I wont just let you die! I'll find a way to save you no matter what!" Elena cried out.

He couldnt get out an answer so instead he just closed his eyes and let the darkness take him, but not before he saw a single tear run down her face.  
Maybe he cold finally get some peace from his long, long existence.

 

Elena pov

"FINALLY!" I cried out with exhaustion in my voice. I spent the full night researching and only got an hours sleep at most!  
But finally after all that research I've found a way to save Damon.

My heart sank and I felt sick as I read the details to how to save him however. Looking into the old, dusty book I read the page again. 

'In order to relieve a vampire of a werewolf' fatal bite he or she must transfer the bite onto a human and they will be cured within  
2 hours. However, the vampire can only transfer the bite if the human is willing, if they are compelled, it will not work.

In order to transfer the bite the human must willingly feed from the vampire after the vampire has fed from him or her and then willingly  
say they want the bite.

The results of the human getting the bite are severe. They could die instantly when the vampire awakes or they could get the bite affects,   
meaning the human would experience similiar affects as the vampire however at the end of these affects the said human would become a   
werewolf. An unnatural one. This means said human would turn whenever angry or highly emotional as well as on a full moon. Their bite would NOT be  
fatal to vampires, however would take longer to heal. Also,the 'bite' would be fatal to any human and some witches.'

I gulped as I read it again, and again and again.

I have to do this. I cant let Damon die, especially if I can do something to prevent that from happening!

Well Im decided, Im doing this. Screw the consequences to me!


	2. Chapter 2

Elena's pov

Hmmmm..okay so Damon has to feed on me then me on him. I could force my bood down his throat, but then that might not work. Maybe the vampire must  
'willingly' drink from me. How can I get Damon to feed on me, and then the other issue feed on me without killing me?

...KATHERINE! He keeps hallucinating me as her so maybe if I pretend to be her, he'll be too out-of-it to understand that it's me.  
That could work. Earlier, well yesterday, he bit me thinking I was her.

Now, the other problem, how to stop him killing me. I could tell him not to right? ..No it would'nt work because the state he's in now, he wouldnt be able to stop.

 

After thinking for what seems like forever, I finally have the solution. IF he doesnt stop I'll vervain him. I think I have a vervain dart in my purse.

 

No-one pov

Elena quickly made her way down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. She needed to hurry or Damon would die.

When she made her way to the bottom of the long staircase she hopped round the banister and saw her purse sitting on the couch near the fire place.  
Her purse was relatively small but would have enough space to hold what she needed in it without a problem. The purse was night sky black with hints of  
blue around the edges and a silver buckle at the top. Beautiful. It was more of a party purse but she didnt care because it suited her.

Waisting absolutely no time Elena charged toward the couch and grabbed her purse in one swift move, before she turned around and headed back  
up the stairs with the same speed she came down with. If not more, for the determination to save Damon.

Reaching into her purse as she headed into his room she hastidly pulled out the vervein dart and chucked her bag on a nearby desk.  
This was the time, she had to do this. Plopping down on the bed next to Damons broken body she leaned down and nudged him slighty. When this didnt  
work she decided to do the only thing she could think of. Leaning down slowly she moulded his lips to hers and kissed with all the built up emotion  
she had hidden from him for 3 years now. Relief etched itself all over her face and the beautiful brown orbs she had for eyes lit up when he started   
to kiss back. When the kiss suddenly started to get more passionate Elena reluctantly pulled away knowing this was not the time to admit her  
feelings for him.

 

15 minutes later

Elena pov

I have succesfully given Damon my blood, at first he was disorientated and confused. Then I acted like Katherine told him we could be together  
forever and he bit me. I didnt need to use the vervain thankfuly! He pulled away when I started going dizzy and then with the remainder of my strength  
I asked him for his blood. Suprisingly he bit into his wrist and held it out to me without question. Remind me to hate that bitch later for everything  
she did to human Damon and Stefan.

Well... here goes everything.

 

"I willingly want the werewolf bite." I say trying to not sound scared, no petrified.

As soon as the last word left my lips the lights went off and when they came back on Damon was once again unconscious.  
Nausea started flooding through every cell in my body and I abruptly sat on the edge of the bed in fear I was gong to pass out, and as suddenly as it  
came, it was gone and I was left staring at Damons unconscious form letting my mind wander to what was going to happen to me. Before I hadnt really  
thought about the consequences for me I was just so hell bent on saving him, but now I actualy had time to sit and think. I was scared.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena pov

As I watch his pale sleeping face start to get more colour I started to wonder if I'll ever see him again.  
I hope I will. However, at the same time I dont want to become a monster that will try and kill him,  
the vampire I cant get out of my head and even though I know its wrong have feelings for,  
his brother, Stefan, my vampire boyfriend and Caroline, my best friend since we were children, also a vampire.  
Its funny really; three of the most important people in my life are vampires, one is a witch, two are human and   
Im the doppleganger. Not to mention the fact my History teacher is a vampire hunter whos wife, well ex-wife I guess,  
is a vampire turned by Damon and is my birth MOTHER!

My life is too complicated, and now this. I know it was the right thing to do because I couldnt just let Damon die...  
Again... No point dwelling on it now because its done. I only hope he doesnt hate me when he wakes up. That is if this   
doesnt kill me first. 

Relief filled me when I saw he was starting to stur slighty. Thats when I felt the sudden nausea again, furroring my brows I  
sat at the desk in his room and started to write. Bearing in mind I may never see him again, never be able to tell him how  
I really feel, I decided to write a letter to tell him what was going on and the things I never had the confidence to say  
to him. I wish I had. 

Five minutes past and I was done with my letter, so I folded it over after signing my name at the bottom, after I'd   
finished that I placed the letter on the small table next to his bed. Letting out a exhausted sigh I sat at the bottom of  
the bed and waited for him to wake.

 

No-one pov

Maybe an hour had passed, there was no clock in his room so she had no way of knowing without leaving his room and there was  
no way she was going to leave him even for a second, when she felt the familiar nausea creep over her for the 3rd time  
since she took the bite from Damon. Only this time was worse, way worse, the nausea was growing at an uncontrollable rate   
making her believe she was going to throw up also her vision had been invaded with black dots and she suddenly felt dizzy.  
Oh No! Here it comes, either the end of her life or the beggining of her new cursed life. She couldnt decide which one she  
wanted. She didn want to leave her family, her friends...she didnt want to leave Damon. At the same time she didnt want to  
become a... she couldnt even say it!

Relief flooded through ever part of her body when she saw Damons eyelids flutter open. Abrubtly, she stood up from her place  
on the bed and moved into his eyeline. That was a mistake. Standing. 

Finally, he opened his eyes fully to see Elena in front of him swaying from side to side with beads of sweat starting to form  
on her forehead. Furrowing his brow he made an attempt to grab at something to help him up knowing he was dying and hardly able to  
stand from Tylers wolf bite, only to find he could sit up with great ease by himself. This made him furrow his brows even more,  
confused as to why he could do that.

When Elena saw him furrow his brows she realised she must be starting to show 'symptoms'. The only thought going through her   
head was if Damon was okay. She was somewhat confirmed of this when he sat up easily. She could see his mouth moving but she could not   
make out what he was saying.

"Elena?" Damon asked starting to become concerned at the fact she seemed hardly there.

"Elena..." he asked once again panic starting to flood into his voice. Again she didnt respond, simply smiled slightly.

Just when he was about to stand up to go over to her, she suddenly started to shake and then collapsed to floor to fast even for his  
inhuman speed to catch her. 

'ELENA!' She briefly heard before everything went dark and she hit the cold floor hard.

 

Damons pov

Something is happening to me, I have no idea what...well actually it feels like Im getting better but thats not possible right?  
Klaus' blood didnt work. And yet I could swear I can feel myself being dragged from the darkness back into conciousness.  
Opening my eyes a jar all I see is bright light flood into my eyes. Quickly shutting them again, I slowly start to open my eyes,  
very slowly so the light is not to blinding.

When I finally manage to open my eyes I see Elena standing right in front of me. I was about to smile until I saw her swaying and I could  
see small droplets of sweat on her. This made me furrow my brows and try to grab somethig to assist me in getting up. Suprisingly, I dont  
need anything to hold onto and I can actually sit really easily.

Oh NO! Im seemingly better and Elena looks to be on the verge of passing out. No,no,no, what did she do!

"Elena?" I ask desperate to know what she did. 

Why is she not answering?! I feel like shouting 'HELLO! Earth to Elena'. but I know this really isnt he time, so I simply decided to try again.

"Elena..." common 'Lena answer! 

Suddely, I manage to see a small smile on her lips. Something I would have never noticed had I not got hightened senses.  
Something is clearly very wrong! I need to make sure shes ok. Pulling my legs over the bed to go over to her I notice her eyelids dropping closed.  
Before I can even comprehend whats about to happen she crumples to the floor unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Damons pov

A gasp escapes my lips as I see her crumple too the floor to fast for me to reach her in time. I still try. Using inhuman speed  
I race to her side, kneeling down I pick her up and place her on the bed I was just on a mere few seconds ago. What did she do?  
I should have known she would do something stupid to save me! Damnit Damon why didnt you stop her! Biting into my wrist I put it to her mouth.

After a few minutes I pull away to see its not working. OH GOD! What did she do?   
Looking around for any clue to what she did I see an envelope with 'Damon' written on the front, on top of a very old looking musty book.

Opening the letter I see, to my horror, what she did.

-Damon

Im sorry, I had no other choice, you were dying and I had to save you. I couldnt just watch you die. If your reading this then it worked  
and Im... well I dunno whats happening to me right now, all I know is it wont be good, hell I dont even know if Im alive right now.  
Listen very carefully, I love you Damon Salvatore. Im sory I never told you before. I was...I just couldnt. Im meant to the smart one.  
the one that makes the 'good' choices, the 'safe' choices. And that was always Stefan. When I first met Stefan, yes, I did fall in love with him,  
yes, I loved him. Meeting you changed things. Changed the way I feel and see life. Before you came into my life I didnt have fun. After my parents  
died I went into a shell. Thankyou for bringing me out of it. As time passed I strted to see you as more than just my jackass best freind, but  
someone I could love. But I couldnt be Katherine. I couldnt hurt Stefan like that. Im truly sorry.

Im telling you this because if Im dead I will never get to tell you. If Im not, well, lets just say I might not feel the same with you being a   
vampire and all. If you havent already you need to read the bookmarked page in the book under this letter because if Im alive you'll need to  
know before I wake up.

Im sorry but this is a sacrifice I had to make.

Please just do one favor for me and dont let me kill anyone. 

Im sorry,

Love always, Elena  
xx

-

No no no no what the hell did she do? What does she mean 'dont let me kill anyone'?   
She loves me? Not right now Damon! FOCUS! You need to find out what Elena did!

Grabbing the book I flip the bookmarked page open and begin to read. After Ive read it, I read it again just to be sure and then chuck   
the book at the wall in rage before speeding over to Elena.

"ELENA! WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!" I yell at her uncosious body that is now slumped against my pillows, whilst shaking her shoulders roughy,  
but not rough enough to do her any harm.

I gently pull one of her eyelids up to see if I can see any signs of life only to gasp and quickly let go, stumbling backwards a few steps.  
Very slowly I make my way back to her again and pull her eyelid open again only to wish I hadnt. 

Her eye wasnt the normal hazel brown but gold with black rimms.

Oh god! It worked she turning into a werewolf! Frickin hell, Elena is becoming a werewolf to save my life!

All I could think is I need to help her and the only person I could think of to do that is Bonnie Bennet.


End file.
